Searching for a Chance
by Swanstream
Summary: Fitz just came back from jail, and is forced to start anew. Zoe Simons is new and is searching for a fresh start. When both words collide, a friendship forms, that is until the deepest secrets are revealed on both sides. Based on A Walk to Remember.HIATUS
1. Fresh Start

**Here is a little story I had in mind about Fitz! I hope that you all like it! It's based on ****A Walk to Remember****, so i don't own Degrassi or ****A Walk to Remember****. I wish I did, but I don't. :(**

Fitz's POV

"Vandalizing territory, getting into fights, getting drunk on a daily basis, it's a wonder you ever got back into Degrassi! Don't spoil it Mark." growled my mom. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my black backpack.

"Mark, did you hear me?" she snapped. I hissed and glared at her.

"I got it all right? Just shut up already!" Mom rubbed her head wearily.

"All right, Mark. Have a good day." she said softly. I snorted as I slammed the door bend me.

"It's Fitz." I growled under my breath as I trudged up the cement steps. I knew that there was no hope of me being 'good'. I was a lost case, and they all knew it.

I didn't care what the dumb alcoholic hypocrite of a mother thought, I wasn't going to give in. Today was gonna suck and we all knew it.

As I looked around, I saw a bunch of faces I knew, and some that I didn't. They were all wearing those stupid uniforms. I smirked as I fiddled with my mucky green bubble vest and plaid shirt. This was as good as my mom would let me wear on my day back to school. Since I had refused to wear the stupid uniforms they sent me yesterday, this was the best i could manage.

Ignoring people was my specialty. Everyone started at me as the only student not wearing a uniform, the student that got sent to jail for carrying a knife walked away from the street and came face to face with the school that ticked me off like a time bomb. Degrassi High.

Zoe's POV

"Have a good day, honey." Dad smiled as I stepped out of the car. I played with the red polo shirt and khaki pants this school was required to wear.

Honestly, I had nothing against school uniforms, actually I encouraged it! It prevented any ridicule of 'uncool' clothes, and revealing outfits. This skirt was a perfect length, and this polo was very comfortable for me. The only thing I had against this outfit was the red color. To me, red was a dead color. Even more than black was. Red was the official color of the devil, a being my religion frowned upon. But, nonetheless it was fine. I could deal with it, I was just glad of starting anew.

"Goodbye Daddy." I smiled as he drove away. I watched him leave as I fiddled with my golden cross necklace. I never went anywhere without it, and it was like… my good luck charm.

I glanced nervously around as I headed up the stairs of Degrassi. I hurried up the steps, my brown Mary Jane's clacking. My light green bag rattles from the movements I made as I leaped up the steps.

I didn't want to stay in the parking lot for too long, or else people would start noticing me as 'the new girl'. I hated those kind of titles, and this was my first time in a new school. Of course at my old school, I had titles as well. Now those memories, I wanted to forget.

Suddenly, I collided into a large, sturdy figure, sending both of us crashing to the ground. I gasped as I scraped my palm. The person who I crashed into huffed as he got up angrily.

"Watch where you're going, will you?" he spat. I looked up at the boy nervously, expecting to find a fist coming at me, but only saw the most beautiful pair of brown-hazel eyes I had ever seen.

"I'm s-sorry." I stammered. The boy snorted and helped me up. I noticed he didn't wear a uniform as we did, but a bubble green vest (which I loved) and a red plain shirt with baggy jeans. I turned red as he stared at me, so I focused my gaze on my shoes. I could feel his gaze burning into me as I blushed. Finally, he spoke.

"Be careful, not everyone is as nice as me." and with that, the boy turned away. I looked up shyly, my green eyes staring after him longingly.

I pick up my bag and headed back into the school, a small smile on my face. I didn't care how many people saw me crash and bun, or how many people called me 'klutz'. I didn't even care if my palm was bleeding tiny drops of blood. All I cared about was the dark haired boy with the gorgeous hazel-brown eyes.

Then I frowned and stopped in my tracks. I bit my bottom lip as I made a realization.

I didn't know his name, yet… I felt like I knew him.

Fitz POV

After that weird girl crashed into me at the doors of Degrassi, I immediately was greeted by cold stares by Degrassi students that knew me from last semester. I smirked as they gave me 'I would kill you if I could' looks. Jeez, the amount of hate aimed at me was enough to make my knees buckle! Not.

"Well, well, well. Look what the police dragged in." I grinned as I saw my best friend, Owen Milligan strutted towards me, Bianca DeSousa close behind.

"Hey man." I grinned as Owen and I bumped fists. I turned my gaze to Bianca who was nonchalantly chewing her gum, watching us. I smirked as I scanned her up and down.

"Wow Bianca, not a boob or private body part in sight! Am I dreaming?" the curly haired girl snarled and popped her gum.

"Shut up, you bastard. It's because you that we have to wear this. If you had just let the whole Eli thing go, then we-" I snorted and glanced at Owen.

"She's still at that?" the football player nodded in mock desperation.

"Yes! Please save me!" he gasped while clutching his chest. Bianca gave him a death glare.

"So, guys. Ready to claim Degrassi back for ours?" Owen cheered. Bianca huffed and kicked a blue locker angrily.

"The boy's basketball team are the biggest thing now. You don't have a chance." she sneered. Owen rolled his eyes.

"She and Drew Torrez are a thing. Like, legit." Owen informed me. My eyes bugged out at the beaming Bianca DeSousa.

"Are you serious?" I gaped. Her grin immediately faded.

"Don't worry, Fitz. Remember what I do?" I gazed at her blankly before she sighed and fiddled with her red polo.

"I'm just gonna ruin his stupid jock reputation, call up some friends of mine, make him lose the championship game this Friday and leave him heartbroken." she recited bored. I nodded, understanding and turned to Owen. Next to me, Bianca snorted and went off to join Drew who happened to just walk down the hallway at that very moment. I bit back a laugh at the pure happiness on the jock's face as he linked arms with our Bianca.

"Don't worry dude. She's still ours." Owen grinned. I looked at him slyly and smirked.

"Then let's keep it that way." I smiled, turning away. Owen smirked and followed me down the hall. I was going to steal back Degrassi, claim it as my territory, whether they liked it or not.

Zoe's POV

"Hello Miss Simon. You may take a seat wherever you it is available." my art teacher named Ms. Parmel informed me. I nodded gratefully and took a seat next to an auburn haired girl. She turned and smiled at me. I gaped at her, astonished. She had the clearest, crystal blue eyes I had ever seen! They were really pretty, compared to my not as great pale green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Clare Edwards!" greeted the blue eyed girl. I smiled softly and shook her offered hand shyly.

"I'm Zoe." I said. She smiled and gestured to my golden cross.

"I like your cross. I have one too!" she pulled out a pretty, slim cross, very similar to mine, only my golden cross had thin coils, almost like vines around it.

"Are you Catholic?" I asked. She smiled. "Yes." I grinned wide at her. I could tell that I had made a quality first friend.

"Class, you will begin your black and white sketches today. Your goal is to capture the beauty in a type of nature. Weather, season, flora or fauna, anything. Be creative and use the skills I have taught you." Ms. Parmel tittered loudly. Clare and I headed over to the paper and pencils together.

"So, where did you come from?" I smiled.

"Oh, I came from Connecticut. We arrived here about last week." I said slowly. I didn't want to give much away. If I did, my 'fresh start' wouldn't be so… fresh.

But Clare only nodded and we headed back to our table. I looked out the windows and saw… snow. Of course I had experienced snow before, but I found it hard to find inspiration in snow. I loved sunlight and raindrops. The only snow I was really fond of was the falling snow, fresh from the sky. For help, I turned to Clare who was already sketching.

"What are you drawing?" I asked curiously looking over at her paper. Already there was a sketch of a forest with slight traces of a strange large figure.

"I'm drawing a forest that me and my boyfriend go to a lot. The traces that I started are the abandoned church that is there." she smiled dreamily and I looked at her, a small grin on my face.

I wasn't envious of Clare. Jealousy is a sin, but I couldn't help but feel a little wistfulness at the thought of Clare having a boyfriend and I couldn't. I twiddled with my pencil and looked outside.

"I don't know what to draw." I said quietly. Clare's gaze snapped back to me, and she thought hard.

"Well, what do you like to do?" she quizzed me. I laughed.

"I think I spend most of my time reciting the bible from memory." Clare smirked and tapped her foot.

"What else?" I thought harder and grinned.

"I like to sing." I said shyly. Clare beamed and pointed to my paper.

"Well, draw things singing. Birds, the drumbeat of raindrops, the sway of the trees." I closed my eyes and imagined it. Finally, I saw my drawing in my head. A meadow, rain falling slowly, birds huddled under a large rock, singing while the sun peeked through the clouds. It wasn't exactly perfect, but it was good enough for me. Then I started to draw.

I have to say I wasn't the world's best artist, and neither was Clare. We both were amateur artists together. As we headed out the door, I looked at Clare. I was just a little taller then her, just by about 2 inches, but I was still able to look eye to eye with her.

"Thank you Clare." I say seriously. She looked at me questioningly.

"For what?" she asked. I smiled and shuffled my feet.

"For making me feel welcome. And being my friend." I hoped I wasn't being to forward or desperate. I looked up a moment, fear darting in my green eyes. I was relived to find amusement and friendship in her blue pretty eyes.

"Your welcome, Zoe. If you want, then you can sit with us at lunch! We don't exactly have a full table anyway." her voice trailed off as I looked up at her nervously.

"Um… okay." I paused before I started again.

"Do you… do you think they will like me?" Clare smiled. "I'm sure Adam, Eli and Ali will love you. Just be yourself. They'll love you." I blushed at the word 'love', but disregarded it.

"Okay." I said enthusiastically before we parted. I grinned, a new bounce in my step as I walked down the halls of Degrassi. As I smiled confidently as I made a promise to myself.

I, Zoe Teresa Simon, vow to make the best of my fresh start at Degrassi High and make the most out of my luck.

**Yay. Finally. First chapters are always really hard. Anyway, hit or fail? Please review!**

**~Swanie**


	2. Outcast

**I thought I'd add another chapter. I don't own ****A Walk to Remember**** or Degrassi! Sigh, I wish I did but I don't. Although, I do own Zoe and some other OCs I made up!**

Fitz POV

I guess that Degrassi didn't change as much as I thought it had. So far, I had found two pregnant teens, (including Jenna) and a bunch of wannabes and nerds. I smirked as I headed over to our traditional lunch table. Degrassi was as right was rainbows, that was until I reached my table.

A bunch of seniors and jocks sat at my table, including some whores and… Owen!

"Owen dude, make some space." I smirked as I tried to wedge myself into the group. The other students frowned as I shoved past them.

"Dude, get your own table, there's no room!" a boy I recognized as Tyler shouted at me. I narrowed my eyes as I finally gave up and glared at the table of students.

"Fine." I muttered, my ears flaming. I stomped away, anger sparking from me as I heard the laughter behind me. It's a good thing I never really ate any lunch, or else it would either be on Owen's head or on the floor. Anyway, I barely do eat anyway, so it wouldn't be much of a loss. See, I was anorexic, but I didn't give a shit. I headed to the back of the school to light a cigarette, when I saw a figure crying next to the dumpster. I raised my eyebrows and stomped on my cigarette. As I slowly crept over to the person, I realized that it was a girl.

"Hey, what are you crying about?" I snapped at the girl behind the dumpster. The figure looked up as I moved closer. My eyes widened to find that it was the girl I had crashed into this morning.

"It's you." I realized. The girl looked up at me, her eyes puffy and her cheeks wet. I sighed and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" I asked, my voice dead flat. I didn't like playing nanny, so I cut to the chase. "Why are you crying?" the girl shrugged, and that's when I noticed her hand.

"What's with your hand?" she gasped quietly and clutched it harder. Her right hand was clutching the left one tightly, but I could faintly see swelling and faint yellow.

"I… fell. And I landed hard." she muttered. I frowned.

"Was that fall with me? This morning?" I asked. Guilt immediately swamped over me, I didn't mean for her to fall that hard. I didn't mean for her to fall at all, but it happened.

"Um, yea. But it's okay. I'm really accident prone." she saids softly. I looked at her carefully and saw that her cheeks were a light pink, like a valentines day heart. I slapped myself mentally, cursing myself for being so cheesy.

"Oh, well. Do you need the nurse?" she shook her head quickly, her green eyes frantic.

"No! I actually, just…" her voice trailed off. She looked up at me and started to stand up. "I actually need to get to english. I'm late." she said bravely. I let out a tiny smile before I helped her stand up. She still clutched her hand, and that really puzzled me.

"Are you sure about your hand." I checked. She nodded quickly.

"Of course, I'm fine." I shrugged and smirked. "So… english?" she grinned shyly. "Yea, I love it. It's so calming, being able to record my thoughts on paper, permanently, for people to enjoy and connect to." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Well, sorry but I flunked english last two semesters ago, I think I'm gonna fail again." she laughed softly, and my spine chilled at the sound. I shrugged it off and looked at her.

"Maybe you would at least pass if you bothered to show up." I snorted and rubbed my hand through my spiky hair. "Maybe." I confessed. She smiled gently and rubbed her hand.

"Well, maybe I could tutor you." she offered. I stood there, dumbfounded before answering.

"Oh. Um, no thanks. I have better things to do than study for writing." she scowled defensively.

"You could also pass with a better attitude." I huffed and scratched my chin. Suddenly, she spoke. "What do you mean two semesters ago?" she asked. I inhaled deeply and stared straight ahead.

"I was in jail for a whole semester." I hear the girl gasp and I smirked.

"What for?" she squeaked, backing away from me. I rolled my eyes and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"I brought a knife to school during a dance. It was to tease a guy, get him off my back, but then the cops came and didn't even listen to my side of the story." she nodded.

"That explains the vest." she giggled. I growled half heartedly and fiddled with the vest zipper.

"Shut up-" I started, but then she interrupted. "No, I like it." she grinned. "Green's my favorite color." I froze and shrugged. Green was my favorite color, but I refuse to let her know that.

"Brown is mine," I growled. Honestly, I hated brown. Everything me was brown, my hair, my eyes. Besides my skin, but saying that would be racist.

"Brown is a beautiful color. It's the color if the color of the roots of the trees, the feathers of a robin, the yumminess of a brownie, the color of your eyes." I raised my eyebrows as I took a puff. I looked over at her, and saw she was blushing. I made her nervous, did I?

"So, about english…" I smirked. Her green eyes widened as she grabbed her green bag.

"I have to go." she gasped. My eyes widened as I caught sight of her hand. It was swollen and yellow. Bruised. Did she really fall that hard? It seemed like she would only get a scrape, not a bruise like that! I looked at her suspiciously before stomping on my cigarette.

"Hey, I didn't even catch your name." I smirked as she looked at me, her light brown hair covering her face messily. It was a cute, yet rough messy. I shook my head and backed up a step.

"I'm Zoe Teresa Simon." she said curtly. I smiled in amusement as she waited for my name.

"Don't you need to get to english?" I grinned. She frowned, her soft, pink lip puckering.

"No. Not until I know your name." she said bravely. I smirked.

"Your lucky. I'm feeling generous." when she didn't smile, I sighed. "Fitz." she cocked her head.

"Last name?" she tapped her foot impatiently. I grinned. This girl had a mean streak. "Fitzgerald." she snorted, and I could tell she was biting back laughter.

"Fitz Fitzgerald?" she chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Yup." she shook her head.

"That's not your real name." she said definitely. I shrugged.

"Then you'll have to figure out what it is." I started to walk away, but she grabbed my arm. She was pissed.

"Come on. What is it?" I shrugged her off gently. "I prefer you call me Fitz. Just let it go. _Zoe_." she bit her lip shyly and looked down at her Mary Jane shoes. Then we started heading over to the school. We walked in silence, and for a second, I thought I had made her mad.

_Maybe I should just tell her. _Then I frowned. _This is probably the last time I'll ever talk to her. _I dug my nails into my palm. _But I kind of want to talk her again. She's really nice. And interesting. And a good conversationalist._

"James." I jumped at her sudden voice. I looked around to see if she was talking to me, but then I saw her green eyes and I frowned and narrowed my eyes.

"My name is Fitz-" I growled, but she only laughed. "No, idiot. I'm trying to find your real name." I dug my nails deeper.

"No." she thought for a moment. "Carl." I laughed. "Do I look like a Carl?" she shrugged. "Kind of." I shook my head and rubbed my temple. "No."

"Daniel?" "No." "Manny?" "Hell no." "Bill?" "Are you screwing me?" soon, we were at our english class.

"We will continue this later." she declared. I rolled my eyes and opened the door for her. We were just in time, students were still coming in.

We sat down, Zoe in the back of me, and our teacher, Ms. Dawes nodded to us.

"Our new students, Zoe Simon and-" suddenly, I realized that she was going to say my real name. "Fitz." I finished for her. "Fitz." Ms. Dawes looked at me, obviously remembering me and nodded.

"Yes. Fitz Fitzgerald. Welcome back." I smirked and nodded. Ms. Dawes started to teach. I boredly listened to her yap yap about writing, before a piece of paper fluttered on my desk from behind me. I looked at it and smiled.

_You must be desperate to keep your name. How about Joe? ~Zoe_

I smirked_, _grabbed my pencil, and started to write.

Zoe POV

Fitz was… interesting. In a great way. He was unusual, very bad boyish, but had that hidden angel inside him. There was so much more to him than he was letting out, but at the same time, there was so much that was hidden. He was like a… cream puff. Hard on the outside, but creamy and fluffy on the inside.

As I walked down the parking lot at dismissal, I saw Clare, Eli and Adam. I smiled and waved at them. Clare caught my eye and spoke to Eli softly before running over to me. I looked at the hearse driving boy and saw that he was fuming, his dark green eyes were narrowed in rage, his full lips set to a line.

"Zoe, I want to speak to you." whispered Clare, holding my hand. I winced as she took the right one, the bruised hand, but I sucked it up and followed her.

Once we were safe behind a large tree, Clare looked at me worriedly, a fear in her pretty blue eyes. "Are you okay?" she said gently. I looked in surprise at her.

"Er. Yes, I am. Why?" I asked confused. Clare shrugged and twiddled her thumbs slowly.

"Well, we, Eli, Adam and I noticed you were hanging out with Fitz." the auburn haired girl began. Immediately I beamed. The thought of the boy made my spine tingle, my heart beat wildly.

"Yes. He's amazing, isn't he?" I grinned excitedly. Maybe are could give me more background with the mysterious boy.

Clare frowned and clenched her fists. "Amazing with a knife." she muttered angrily. I clenched my teeth and nodded.

"Yes, I know he brought a knife to school, almost stabbing somebody, doing drugs, smoking." Clare sighed and twirled her curl, exasperated.

"Did he tell you whom he stabbed?" "_Almost_ stabbed, Clare." I corrected immediately. Clare was giving me a distinct impression that she didn't like Fitz, and frankly it annoyed me.

"Okay, almost stabbed." she paused and looked back at Eli and Adam who were also embedded into a deep conversation. "He's bad new, Zoe. Stay away from him." I stared at her, my green eyes wide with dread.

"But… he's nice to me." I whispered. Clare sneered.

"Zoe, he's probably only trying to get to Eli, Adam and me." I clenched my fists and grit my teeth.

"Thanks Clare. Really." I hissed before stomping away. I hear Clare gasp behind me, but I kept going. Se didn't come after me. I didn't want her to.

As I walked home, I saw a figure waiting at the bus stop quietly. Unmoving. I smiled softly and walked over. The figure looked up and I smiled.

"Darren?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him. I rubbed my hand and sighed.

"Fitz, I-" "I saw you talking to Clare." he muttered. I blushed and avoided his gaze.

"I hate them so much. They just keep ticking me off." I bit my lip and inhaled deeply.

"Fitz, just ignore them. If they don't hurt you, don't hurt them." he smirked and leaned back on the bench.

"So, Zoe. About that English tutoring." I felt a tiny spark of hope light up in my heart. "Yes?" I answered slowly. Fitz rubbed his cheek and breathed.

"I was thinking. I'm gonna take up on that offer. How about tomorrow at 3? We can walk together." I bit my lip. This was a certain change of mood.

"Er. I'm sorry, I have church that time." I blushed as he laughed.

"You and Saint Clare have a lot in common." he chuckled. My cheeks flamed at the mention of that backstabber.

"Don't compare us." I hissed. Fitz stopped laughing immediately and looked into my eyes. I turned redder (if that were even possible) and squeezed my hands together.

"Skip church! Come on, don't you wanna spend some time with me?" I rolled my eyes and looked at him bravely. Immediately, I chickened out at the sight of his brown, hazel eyes.

"I… I- uh. I can't. I have to sing in the church choir." I mumbled shyly. He raised his eyebrows.

"Singing?" I asked. I could tell he was unimpressed. I didn't care.

"Yea, I do solos and stuff. I really can't ditch, no one would be there to cover for me." Fitz shrugged and nodded as the bus came around the corner.

"Then I'll be there." My eyes bugged and I panicked. "Wait, what? I-I didn't- I don't want you to-" he shrugged and grabbed his bag.

"Your fault. See ya." I gaped as he boarded the bus. Suddenly, the boy turned around and grinned.

"Oh yeah. And it's not Darren."

Fitz POV

My phone beeped as I took a seat on the bus. I flipped it out and smirked at the text from Owen.

_Have you started? ~Owen_

I rolled my eyes and replied.

_Already on it. ~Fitz_

An immediate reply.

_Good. ~Owen_

I nodded briskly and put my phone away. Memories of today flooded back into my mind.

_As I exited History, I felt a light blow on my right arm. I turned around and saw Owen Milligan looking apologetically at me. I snarled and started away, but he stopped me again._

_"Dude, I'm sorry about lunch. But seriously, you should be able to tell that things aren't gonna be exactly the same as you left it." I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. I didn't need this shit._

_"Hey! Dude, I have an offer for you." I stopped dead in my tracks and grit my teeth. Slowly, I turned around and faced him._

_"What." I said flatly. Owen grinned as he stepped towards me._

_"Some of the dudes want you back in," he started. I rolled my eyes frowned. "So?" Owen huffed and pulled me aside into the boy's restroom._

_"Dude, I saw you hanging out with that Christian girl at lunch." My gaze softened at the thought of Zoe. She seemed really nice, and really interesting. She was also mysterious, which I really liked. It kept me guessing, and it kept me amused. Suddenly, Owen's voice snapped my back to reality._

_"Okay, so we were feeling bad about making you stoop so low you had to hang with a prude, so we made an agreement." My nose slightly flared at the way he spoke about Zoe, but I was more interested in the offer._

_"What's the offer?" I said grudgingly. Owen smirked, knowing he had me hooked._

_"Get that girl to have sex with you. Then, break her heart. Leave her in the dust." I thought for a moment, Zoe's face in my head. Her intriguing green eyes, her velvet brown hair and her full lips. The uniform hid anything else about her, and that made me curious._

_"Okay, I'll do it. And when I'm done, I'm back in?" I checked. Owen nodded and held his hands up._

_"True shit, man. This offer is too good to pass up." I nodded and inhaled._

_"Deal, dude. I'll get started." Owen smirked and shoved me out the bathroom._

_"Good luck dude. Break that virgin Mary."_

_I intended to._

**Wow, that was a really long chapter. Probably one of my longest ever! Review, and tell me if you want more Zoe or more Fitz.**

**~Swanie**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys. Im sorry if you thought this was another chapter, but it's actually an author's note.**

**The thing is I won't be updating any stories for a while. Most of you know that my friend recently died of leukemia cancer, and I have had a hard time dealing with it. So, all my stories will be on hiatus, as well as my BETA reader profile. I will totally understand if you lose interest in my stories, it's totally fine with me. Just so you know, I WON'T be quitting the stories, I just need some space until I get over her death. Thank you all for understanding, I can't guarantee an update date, but I swear to put up a note when I finally start to write the next chapter. Thank you, and- oh wait. Um, I want to leave you guys with a little question box… thing.**

**Have you ever lost someone (pets included, duh) or something really close to you, and how did you cope with it? Cuz honestly, I'm not coping too well. Anyway, leave a review telling me, or if you don't want to, that's okay. See ya, and thank you for your support. I love you guys!**

**~Swanie**


	4. For Good

**Dah dah! A new chapter after almost a month! Wow, anyway, here it is! Recap, Zoe and Fitz spend a little time together, Zoe starts to have tiny buds of feelings for Fitz, Owen offers Fitz his popularity back by breaking Zoe's heart. And virginity.**

**Okay, this contains mentions of adult themes, but nothing too graphic I hope. Enjoy!**

Zoe POV

Daddy stared at through his reading glasses as I cooked dinner. Butternut squash soup. I hummed a church hymn as I stirred the soup carefully.

"Someone seems happy." Daddy grinned. I sighed happily and turned around, leaning on the counter. Daddy lowered his newspaper and took off his glasses. "What is it, Zoe?" he said, fighting a smile.

I shrugged and looked out the window dreamily. "I met a very nice boy today." I said softly. I jumped when I heard Daddy inhale sharply, drawing my gaze back to him. "What's wrong?" I said softly. Daddy clenched his fists and stared at me angrily, causing me to flinch. His stare burned into me, threatening to unveil my feelings and secrets. Daddy was like that.

"Zoe, I thought we agreed, no boys." he hissed through grit teeth. I frowned immediately and spun around and tended to the soup.

"Daddy, I can handle this. He's very nice. He helped me in school today." Daddy didn't soften.

"Zoe, no." he said sternly. I tightened my grip on the spoon I used to stir the soup. Then I turned around and looked my father in the eye.

"Daddy, you can't do anything about it. I have to see him everyday, he goes to my school. And you can't change my feelings, no one can." Immediately, I regretted my words, as my father's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Zoe! You are speaking in a childish way! You are forgetting that you do not always control your life, God, our father does!" I sniffled and stared at my shoes.

"Daddy, I just want to b friends with him." I squeaked. Daddy looked away quickly, and when he looked back, tears were threatening to spill over his green eyes. I sighed and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck comfortingly.

"Daddy, I know this is hard. After you lost Mom, you're just looking out for me. I understand that." I said soothingly. Daddy nodded and I smiled faintly. "I promise, that I will make good decisions. Daddy, I just want to have a little freedom." Daddy nodded, as he sniffled.

"I can respect that Zoe. I trust you." he looked up at me, same green eyes meeting. "So when do I meet this boy?" he asked cautiously. I grinned and skipped back to the soup and laughed gently.

"Later, at 3:00 mass. He will watch me sing."

Fitz POV

I smirked as Bianca tousled my hair. We were lying in my bed, fresh out of hot, dirty sex. Bianca's hair was still perfect, as it always was, while my hair was messed up and sticking in all directions. Our bodies were flushed red from the exercise, sweat beading down out skins.

I peeked at the clock and swore when I saw that it was 2:53. 7 more minutes until Zoe's mass.

"Crap, Bee, I gotta go." I said rashly as I leaped out of bed. Bianca stared after me lazily before reaching for a cigarette in her leather purse.

"Where you going?" she drawled. As I pulled my jeans up, I looked up briefly and shrugged. "Mass." A raspy, coughing noise filled the room as Bianca choked on her smoke. I glared over at her as she struggled to clear her throat.

"Ex-excuse me?" she coughed, slash laughed. I frowned and pulled my bubble vest on.

"Yea, that's right. Mass. Part of a bet Owen gave me." Bianca took a puff before nodding.

"Oh yea, Break Virgin Mary. Got it." she smirked. "This should be fun." I smirked as I fixed my hair in her mirror. "So you don't care for her at all then?" I froze at the words that came out of Bianca's dirty mouth. I bit my lip and shrugged.

"Nah, she's just another toy to me. Like Drew is to you." Bianca hesitated before stomping out her already half smoked cigarette and walked up to me. I clenched my fists as I saw that Bee was still naked, then sighed softly in relief as she pulled on some delicates.

"What if I really do like Drew Torres. Like, really liked?" she said softly. I gaped at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, so?" I trailed off as I glanced at the clock. 2:57. Bee growled and pulled on some skinny jeans.

"I mean, what if I actually like the guy, like I can obviously tell you like that Saint?" I spat and headed towards the door.

"Shut the fuck up Bianca. I'm leaving." Bianca waved her hand lazily and reached for another cigarette.

"Fine with me Mr. Machismo. But I won't tell Owen, if that's what your at. I did hear though, that Owen's crushing on a certain senior? Maybe one with the last name McPherson?" I paused as Bianca hummed the words I thought I would never hear.

I looked at her in shock and she shrugged. "The gang is breaking up, but I guess it's in a good way…" I smirked, and nodded.

"Fine, thanks for the info Bee." The whore shrugged and waved me off as she blew sweet smoke in my face as I left.

"See you Fitzgerald."

~oOo~

As I entered the church, I saw that Zoe's father, Father John was already at the altar, listening as the choir at the edge of the church sang. I took a seat near the door and squinted to find Zoe standing in the middle of it all, in an elegant white robe, and her hair let down, cascading down her face gently. My breath hitched as the solo began.

When I heard Zoe's voice echo through the church, it was like real angels floating out of her mouth. It was that good. Her singing flowed out sweetly and carefully, as if she was afraid one mistake would ruin everything. But to me, everything was perfect.

As the rest of the choir came back, a finger poked me on the shoulder. Not knowing who it was, I turned around and glared at the poker. I softened when I saw an elderly lady with puffy white hair grin at me, her brown eyes alight with amusement.

"Boy, anyone can see that you were mesmerized by dear Zoe's singing." the old lady lectured. My eyes grew small as I scoffed and turned around. _Crazy bat_. I snapped in my head. Zoe was a great singer, that's all. Did everyone have to think I liked her?

Suddenly, people started to get out of their seats, and I thought the mass had ended. Then I saw Zoe's father at the front of the altar, handing out little circles that people ate. I stayed in my seat, confused for a second, then turned around to look at the old lady again. She was gone.

When I searched anxiously for Zoe in the choir, only to find her in one of the seats, praying. I sat there for a moment, debating whether or not I should get over there and talk to her, but then she stood up and headed towards me. My heart sped up as her white robe swished down the aisle. I closed my eyes nervously, hopping she wouldn't see me. I failed.

"Fitz?"

Crap.

Zoe POV

"Amen." I murmured as I stood up from my praying. I saw Daddy handing out the bread of Christ, and decided it was time to leave. But first I had to take off this stupid robe.

I quickly sashayed down the aisle, avoiding all the people waiting for the communion. I nodded grimly to those who greeted and complimented my singing.

Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love singing. It's my undying passion. It's just that I wish I could use my singing for something else. Something other than church hymns.

Suddenly, I saw a familiar face in the back of the marble made church, eyes closed as if he were afraid I would see him. I chuckled softly and decided to play dumb.

"Fitz?" I smirked as I saw him swear under his breath, then look up at me with those honey hazel eyes. He was blushing madly, which brought a bright, giddy feeling to me. The thought that me making him nervous or embarrassed amused me for some reason.

"H-hi Zoe." he muttered, standing up. I never dragged my gaze away from his, even when he stood, 4 inches taller than me. I grinned and shrugged.

"You wanna take a walk?" I laughed as I noticed him eyeing my altar server uniform warily. "I'll change in just a second." for some reason, Fitz turned a darker red, and said "fine. Meet you outside." I watched as he walked out of the church, bubble green vest and faded blue jeans.

I smiled.

**Short chapter, compared to the others, I know but I REALLY wanted to update! Oh, and those rated M fanfic readers, may I suggest you read ****ZephyrHearts**** and ****Degrassibear**** fanfictions. They are legit amazing. ONLY FOR PEOPLE WHO READ RATED M STORIES! Those who like rated T fiches, I suggest ****ClaudiaMontague**** and/or ****Peace and Purity****! Okay, well that's all. So… yea.**

**~Swanie**


	5. I Am Back! Whooo!

**I'M BACK! Yes, I will be returning to all my stories ASAP. I have already started working on Dark Rose 3: Blood's Path, and I will also start working on my Degrassi fics! Thanks to all who asked me to finish, Peace and Purity, Whitestar17. You guys are amazing… 3**

**Here's the thing. I am DETERMINDED to finish Dark Rose 3 before anything else, so those waiting on my Degrassi fiches, I am truly sorry. I need to get this story out of the way.**

**And…. well… Yup, that's it! Thank you all again, and review if you want me to update really fast! Thanks!**

**~Swanie**


End file.
